Aliizi
Aliizi, also known by the nicknames Briarpatch and Bria, is a character in ''Sorcery! 3: The Seven Serpents'' and ''Sorcery! 4: The Crown of Kings''. She is a lonely girl from Tinpang who eventually becomes a fortune teller and then a sorceress. She has the strange ability to disappear whenever she shuts her eyes. Biography Aliizi lived with her family in Tinpang before the place was destroyed by the Beacons of Past Light. She retreated to a little hut by the forest and lived a solitary life. The Analander may stray into her small hut while exploring the Baklands. The two become friends as they mutually realise her invisibility trick. The Analander may offer to take her to Fenestra or on their journey. No matter what happens, she always shuts her eyes and disappears as they head south, and isn't seen again. Later, when the Analander explores the Inner Colleges of Mampang, they encounter various doors leading to different times and places in the DOP tower. One of them leads to Aliizi, where she sings a song about the Analander. Upon noticing them, she runs out to embrace them, ending up in the tower. After a brief conversation in which she explains that she has been alone for another three years and has learned to read palms, she is distracted by another door to a small house full of flowers, which she walks through. The Analander can visit the alleys of Mampang after this and discover such a house. Time and magic are distorted in the alleys, so when they find the home of Molka, they realise upon leaving that her adopted daughter 'Briarpatch' is a teenage Aliizi. While sleeping rough in Mampang, the Analander can once again meet Aliizi, this time around 20 years old, and be informed by her that she earned the nickname 'Briarpatch' after telling the people of Mampang that she used to sleep rough in bushes, has learned to use crystals for foreseeing, and will meet them after the Throben Doors to help confront the Archmage. Upon gaining entry to the Fortress, the Analander realises Aliizi was behind them invisibly the whole time. The two climb the tower, and Aliizi can provide help. She can inform the Analander that a minimite is in the cell on the second floor (prompting the realisation that it is Jann if it isn't already known), tries to provide verbal support if Flanker is discovered to be controlled by the Crown of Kings, and can easily open the door to the Archmage's library. Finally, she will confront the Archmage with her visions upon reaching his study. He will call her by the name 'Bria' for the first time and the two will talk about her future and his past interlocking: she will one day tell him that the Analander will destroy him, so he had her killed but defended himself in paranoia, leading to the present. In the Archmage's shock, the Crown can be retrieved, destroyed, or used by the Analander. Aliizi will either be left in tears as the Analander becomes the new Archmage, or if they instead return to Analand, she will resolve to use the Beacons to resurrect Tinpang and return to her parents. She finds her parents again but finds it is too late to save Tinpang, which lies in ruins. They return to Mampang together, where Aliizi becomes an acolyte, eventually meeting the Archmage and falling in love with him, gradually causing the events of the games to occur- and also ensuring that the Analander will travel to the Baklands and meet and rescue young Aliizi. It becomes apparent that she was also the elderly Sorcereress Bria living in a lonely hut in the Baklands. Returning to the Baklands and casting a resurrection spell (SOB) over her grave will make her come alive and again and thank the Analander for being with her at various points of her life. Personality Aliizi is cheerful and witty despite her difficult circumstance. As she ages, she develops a greater sense of responsibility as she realises the complexity of her poisiton. Abilties Aliizi is a gifted seer, able to read palms and use crystals by the time she is a young woman. She has more ease seeing into other people's futures than her own, however, particularly reaching difficulty when these futures intersect with the past. She gradually ages into one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Baklands, being the one to teach the Analander how to use counterspells. Trivia * The discovery of Aliizi's grave is referred to as 'the final secret' by Inkle, making it possibly the ultimate achievement in the Sorcery series. Category:Characters Category:Sorcery 3 Characters Category:Sorcery 4 Characters